winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Berk
berk is the island home in the book and the film how to train your dragon role in the series berk is used as the headquaters and home of the winx club. (i need a map of berk so that others will know where the village,pasture, temple, cave, academy, and houses are. areas village: the village is where the heroes live in each house is like the ones they have at their home worlds like spongebobs house is a pineapple with a viking lke look and the winx club have modern two leveled house and cacofonix has a house up in a tree. the acadamy: its where the dragon riders and the others go to train their dragons the winx club pasture: this area is a hidden part of the island that the winx club usally go to to have some peace from the village. the magic school: this school is for the wizards to learn there magic and in the arts of magic. predator cave: this cave is where scar and the ship are in when it is not in use and also scar lives in the cave to have some peace and to meditate. the library of berk: it is part of the magic school and has every book ever known and contained the book of potions (which is now in Kowalkski's hands) and has crystals of dragons,banners of other worlds, and even has statues of ancient heros and warriors. anthem this is the anthem of berk here on berk were always brave we do not fear sea,beasts man nor monsters because we are brave and bold we have no mean of fear we hold our heads high, and our chest out far for on berk we live on the sea and have made freinds with creatures on the land,sea and air the orca's our ice freinds who help us through the cold the ravens guide us to lands that were never seen before for on berk we stand with heads held high, our chest are held up hard for we know nothing of the word fear. places in the village winx club house: this house is where bloom,draco,stella,flora,musa,tecna,layla,tommy,daphne,,and roxy live in, its a two story building with the bedrooms on the second floor and large first floor, their house is next to stoicks house is. there rooms are in the same area and they often hang out in them. draco and roxy's room are in the area roxy's is up staris and draco's is downstairs.(i need a proper picture of roxy's room.) (the first gallery has their civllian outfits of seasons 1 2 3 and 4 or course i will also add in dress civillian details in their Outfits.) Bloom.jpg|bloom's civilian outfit Bloom civillian outfit2.png Bloom civillian outfit.jpg Stella.jpg|stella civillian outfit Stella civillian outfit.png Stella civillian outfit 2.png Flora civillian outfit 2.png|flora's civillian outfit Flora.jpg Flora civillian outfit.jpg Tecna civillian outfit 3.jpg|tecna civillian outfit Tecna civillian outfit.jpg Tecna civillian outfit 2.png musa civillian outfit 3.png|musa's civillian outfit Musa civlillian outfit.jpg Musa civlillian outfit 2.jpg Layla.jpg|layla's outfits Aisha_Civilian_Season_4.jpg|layla second civllian Daphne.png|daphne's civillian outfit Roxy civillian.png|roxy's civillian outfit roxy civillian 2.jpg The six winx bedroom.jpg|the bedroom the six winx sleep in draco's bedroom.jpg|draco's room Roxy's room.jpg|roxy's bedroom The winx living room.jpg|the winx living room Bloom pajama.png Bloom pajama 2.png Bloom Pajama 3.jpg Bloom pajama 4.png Stella pajama.jpg Stella pajama2.png Flora pajama.png Flora pajama 2.jpg Tecna pajama.jpg Musa pajama.png Musa pajama 2.png Musa PJ.png|musa pj 3 Layla pajama.png Roxy pajama.png Roxy pajama 2.jpg the penguins fort: this house is on the small island next to the main island where the penguins live in and the others enter by miniturizing themselves to enter the house. the lemurs house: this house is like a madagascar village and a bit like the exhibit in the series cacofonix's house: his house is up in a tree next to sea. bikini bottomers house: thier house is a pineapple,furturistic,pirate,easter island head, and rock house, their bed room is in a hectogon shape, with doors, patricks is simply a rock. getafix house: his house has a potion ingredient room in the shape of a dome, and the other end is in a hill. mermaidman,barnicleboy,manray,dirty bubble house: their house is a two layered housw with a retirement top and a purple bottom. mike and sullys house: thier house is a viking house with a nadder head on top. kung fu masters house: their house looks like chinese house. legolas and gimilis house: theirs is a two floored middle earth like house. schedule of a typical day on berk (the scehdule is diffrent sometimes) *7:00: they wake up and have breakfast *9:00 to 11:00: magic school studies or goes to jobs *12:00: lunch(in their houses or great hall) *1:00: chores (random) *2:00: dragon academy studies *3:00: magic practice. *4:00: choosing a dress for dinner *5: 00: dinner or banquet *6:00: dance in the great hall *7:00: night gazing *8:00: time in homes *9:00 preparing for bed *10:00: bed time berks dragons Night fury Deadly nadder Monstous nightmare Hideous zippleback Gronkle Thunderdrum Bonenapper Hotburple Changewing Scauldron Timberjack Whispering death Rumblehorn Scuttleclaw Raincutter Seashocker Sand wraiths Snaptrapper Hackotoo Hobblegrunt Shockjaw Snagglefang Sweet death Tide glider thunderpede sword stealer wooly howl sliquifier groncicle shiverwing Nightfury.png Gronkle.png Deadly nadder.png Monstrous-nightmare-01.png Zippleback.png Nadder.jpg Gronkle2.jpg Monstrous Nightmare,.jpg Night fury toothless.jpg Timberjack.jpg Snaptrapper.png Scauldron.png Changewing.jpg Wispering death.png Smothering smokebreath.png Hotburple.png Hackatoo.png Hobblegrunt.png Raincutter.png Sand Wraith.png Scuttleclaw.png Seashocker.png Shockjaw.png Snafflefang.png Sweet Death.png Tide Glider.png Rumblehorn.png|rumblehorn SwordStealer.png Thunderpede.png Groncicle.png Shivertooth.png Slquifier.png Wolly roar.png map (i need a pictue of the village) Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Berk